Goodbye
by sparks-haven
Summary: A one-shot really odd pairing. Leah imprinted and now is saying goodbye. LeahxAlec.


I only wanted to get away from Sam. I had no idea that it would lead me to a vampire in the end but that is exactly what it did. At first it was just a way to get back at him for him falling in love with Emily, and now I have found my true mate and he has left his pack of vultures.

Right.

It is the one thing that is always in that grey area. Right is the thing on the fence that we all want to sit on. It will mean the world to some people to have the idea in their possession. But at this moment it means nothing to me. Everyone has always talked about what it truly is. But this is what I think you can never really know. Your heart will guide you and in his own words, "There is no denying an imprint". So whether this is the best or worst decision of my life, or if it is the right or wrong thing to do: I have decided to go forward and marry this vampire I fell in love with.

Okay so it all started when the Volturi came over and we met eyes in the woods as they were leaving. He left the rest of them to come and find me. Sam was furious with the idea to say the least but it had to happen sometime. A few months had passed and we were calling each other almost every day. Okay so I had never really planned on imprinting ever on anyone. Truthfully I think I still felt something for Jake. Okay well come on our family's grew up together it's not exactly my fault. But here is the funny thing imprinting I swear mad him want to be with me even more. Oh well I guess that will be his loss in the long run.

So I had to say my goodbyes to everyone so I had asked Sam to call a council meeting with everyone at his house. When I got there I went into the kitchen I needed to talk to Emily first wish her the best of luck with these boys and tell her that I would be back soon.

Kim was next on the hit list so to speak. The talk with her was very emotional. I had to remember where I was and the fact that if I did phase where I was standing that Jared and Sam would most likely kill me for doing that.

The thoughts ran through my head as I went out of that room to see everyone else. I had to do it one by one and this was going to kill me. I turned around to face them and see that Jake is sitting in the middle of the group with Seth. Great the two people that I wanted to save for last were sitting in the middle.

I walked up to Quil and shake his hand. He wishes me the best of luck and reminds me that when we finally do decide to tie the knot that we are going to have to come here to do it. I smiled back giving him a hug.

I crossed the room over to Sam. Giving him a hug and just letting him hold me for a few seconds before I wipe the tears away. I knew he was going to be hard. He gives me a single kiss on the cheek before pushing me away. Reminding me that I have to go on patrol with Jake this afternoon before I go.

Jared was next. It was easier with him. Just a simple handshake and a hug making me promise to come back to see Kim at one point because she would miss me.

Paul just smiled before taking off outside and the second he got out there he phased. Not much I could have ever said about that. Paul was always like that though he never really liked me but this was out of the ordinary for him to really do. I looked over at Sam who just shrugged. I would find out later.

Embry was next and like usual he was playing pranks. He had a buzzer in his hand that I guess everyone knew about. Usually I would have checked but this was different. The room erupted in laughter at my expense as usual before I turned and hit him in the arm laughing myself. I said thanks giving him a hug.

Jake or Seth which one did I want to talk to next. Probably Jake. Or wait I could put that off until patrol this afternoon. I walk up to Jake smiling explaining to him that we can talk more during patrol. Then turn to my little brother.

Seth the boy was very young and when dad died he phased almost immediately it hurt us both but he was still hurting from it. I guess that is the way it goes. I pulled him into a hug and smiled Sam had promised me that he would take care of him for me while I was gone and I knew that the promise would be kept.

I shook my head. Enough was enough I needed to go run. I turned to Jake and smiled before going outside. It was time to confront Paul as to why he took off but when I phased I was alone in my head. Great now I am never going to get to say goodbye to the biggest pain in my butt.

When Jake phased for us to start the patrol it wasn't long before we were both in tears and I was running for my house. When I got there Alec was waiting for me. He smiled and we left together.

This is the start of my new life I hope I enjoy it.

A/N: Okay so happy ending somewhat. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
